Prince, Princess, and servant
by redpandamanda1
Summary: A version of corpse party in the days of Kings and Queens. This story has all original characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own corpse party.**

Ayumi pov.

I looked out the window at the kingdom next door. The prince was so hot. His brown eyes shimmered and his little sister was so cute. "Yoshiki. Get over here." I scream. He entered the room. "Yes Miss Shinozaki" he asked calmly. "Bring this love letter to Mochida. "Yes ma'am" he said. He then took the letter and turned to walk out of the room. "Oh and make sure you don't embarrass me" I said as he exited the room.

Yoshiki pov.

Ugh Mochida again. I wish she liked me. Also why does she think I'll embarrass her. If I did that I would get fired. What is with all the fancy clothes. I am fine with wearing the same dirty clothes all week. And they are definitely not fancy. The worst thing is that I do most of the work around the castle but, get played less. I got closer to the dark blue and white castle. "Wow it's huge" I told myself. I then looked down at my feet. I didn't have any shoes and my feet were always covered in bandages. I finally made it to the gate only to see it open. Knocking me to the side suddenly a huge carriage pulled up beside me.

Seiko pov.

"Dang it Naomi I can't drive this help me" I asked Naomi sat beside me staring past me. "What are you looking at" I question. "Someone" she answer. I turn to see a teen about our age standing there. "Do you think we startled him?" I ask. "Yeah" She answers. He just stared at us. "Hey what's your name I scream. That snaps him out. "Uh my name is Yoshiki." he answers. "And what might yours be?" He asks. "My name is Seiko and this is Naomi. We work for the Mochidas" I tell him. "Well will you give this to Satoshi?" He asks. He then hands me a letter. Then he just left. We then turn the carriage around and went back into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own corpse party.**

Satoshi pov.

I just sent Seiko on a practice drive. When suddenly she comes right back into the castle. "Seiko what are you back for?" I question. "I'm sorry but I have a letter from Shinozaki" she told me. I pick up the letter. The letter read. Hey Mochida. Do you want to come over for a ball! You can bring your little sister and some of your servants. Its tomorrow 's pretty much all I could read. I definitely didn't read the fine print. I got up leaving the room. "Hey Yuka do you want to go to a ball? I ask. Her face lights up. With excitement. "Of course" she tells me. "But can I bring Seiko and Naomi?" She continues. "Yeah" I answer. Then we ran to tell them.

Naomi pov.

Yuka came bursting through the door. Her brother following close behind. I blushed as I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. "H-hey guys what is up?" I ask. "Hey Naomi would you mind going to a ball with us?" Yuka asks. A smile lit her face. "Sure. Can Seiko come?" I question. "I knew you would say that. And yes she can come. But you have to tell her." She tells me. Then they left. I ran out of where I was at that moment and into the garden. "SEIKO GUESS WHAT We ARE GOING TO A BALL!" I scream. She looks at me. With a smile. "Really?"shadow asks. "Yes" I answer. I could tell she was excited too. We both smiled and started jumping up and down. This was going to be awesome.

Ayumi pov.

"Where is Yoshiki? I have more invitations for him to deliver." I yell. Suddenly he enters the room. "You called" he said. "Of course I did." I tell him. "Deliver these to Moshige and Suzumoto." I continue. He then takes the letter. And disappears down the hallway.

Yoshiki pov.

Jeez even more work to do. Can't she cut me some slack. But no Yoshiki do this. Yoshiki do that. And now I'm wasting time that I could be buying food. Oh well It doesn't matter. As long as she smiles. It's fair. Her smile actually is really pretty. The best part is Miki comes to visit from time to time. And today is one of those times. Dang it its gonna take hours to reach their castle. I think they only have one castle is because the were engaged since they were born. Their servants name is Yui Shishido. Anyway I better hurry.

* A few hours later*

I'm finally here. Wow this castle is also huge. It has a granite roof with gems around its windows. Their gate is ebony and metal. There is also a moat. With I think alligators in it. I walk across the bridge and past the gate. I then stumbled into someone. "Sorry" I said as I helped her up. "No I'm sorry I should have watched where I was going" she said. "Have I seen you around here" she asks. "No. I'm a servant at another castle." I tell her. "Anyway my name is Yui. What is yours?" She asks calmly. "Uh my name is Yoshiki. I have an invitation for Princess Suzumoto and Prince Morshige from Princess Shinozaki." I tell her. I then gave it to her. I turned around in a hurry to get home.

Yui pov.

"Morshige, Mayu!" I called as I entered the room. "Oh hi Yui." Mayu said. " Yeah hi anyway. What do you need?" He question looking upset. "I have a letter for you from Princess Shinozaki." I told them. Morshige snatched it from my hand. Then started reading it.

Morshige pov.

A smile lit my face. There is a ball. Me and Mayu can dance together. And Yui can come. "Yui, Mayu we are going to a ball" I said. They both cheered with joy. "Yay" Mayu said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own corpse party.**

Mayu pov.

"A BALL. A ball. I'm going to a ball." I and Yui sang together.

"Mistress Mayu what shall we wear." Yui said. Staring at the ceiling.

"What shall we wear?" I asked.

"May I suggest something" she answered.

"Yes you may" I said.

"Why don't we make our own." She exclaimed.

"I really must agree." I tell her. Soon we have our supplies and begin.

Seiko pov.

" Hey Naomi what are you going to wear?" I ask as my cat like smile appears. Naomi looks up.

"I don't really know" she answers.

"I know what to do. Let us begin a make over." I yell at the top of my lungs. She blushes dark pink.

"N-" she tries to say no but I interrupt her.

"Right now ok" I say as I drag her across the room.

Ayumi pov.

Now what shall I wear. Yoshiki had gone home an hour ago. But only after he finished decorating the dinning room. I pulled out my mom's dress from the old chest on my counter. I think this will do. I then pull out my silk pajamas. Pull up my blankets and go to bed. Dreaming about tomorrow.

Normal pov.

The next day was busy for all of them. Seiko and Noami did make overs. Yuka had help from her mom. While Satoshi day dreamed about dancing with Naomi. Ayumi prepared herself. Mayu and Miss. Yui made dresses. And Yoshiki helped all over the Shinozaki's family. And soon enough it was time for the ball.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own corpse party.**

Naomi pov.

My dress was a light blue color. Seiko had put me hair in a clip. Tiny butterfly seemed to dance across my dress. I strolled out towards the carriage. I climbed in. I turned to see Yuka smiling. She had a dark blue dress an tiny ribbons decorated it. Seiko climbed in she was in a dark purple dress with flower embroidery around it. Satoshi came in next. I blushed slightly. He looked totally hot.

Mayu pov.

My pink dress had ruffles leading to the bottom. Yui had a green one with diamonds sewn into it. Morshige had a black vest with a white shirt underneath and black pants. It was totally cool looking.

Ayumi pov.

I smiled. I had a cream colored dress on with a blue shawl over it. I looked over towards the ballroom to see Yoshiki in a red clockwork vest. A black shirt was underneath it. He had black pants on. Suddenly the door opened revealing everyone I had invited. I called for Yoshiki.

"Yes Mistress" he asked.

"Where is the musician?" I ask.

"Miss he canceled." He answered.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOLET HIM CANCEL." I screamed. "FIND ME ANOTHER ONE NOW."

"Ok there is no reason to yell." He answered. "I'm going to go find one."

He then left through the front doors of the room. I then left that room and joined the party. Every chance I got I looked towards Satoshi. He totally looked hot.

Yoshiki pov.

Great where am I going. I can't seem to find any musicians. I guess I might have to try. I don't really know if it'll work but I have to try. I'll just play my guitar.

Naomi pov. We all talked to each other and then the musician appeared. Music floated throughout the room. Pulling people to the dance floor. I grabbed Satoshi hand and started dancing. Soon the others joined in. Time flew by fast. Soon it was over but not before we all became friends.

"Hey do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes!" They all scream out at once.

Ayumi pov. They soon left and I felt like thanking Yoshiki.

"Hey Yoshiki" I called out.

"Sure" he said then disappeared into his room.

I then went into my room and fell asleep. None of us knew about the kidnappings.

Miss Shinozaki pov.

(In a secret meeting)

"Tomorrow night everyone will be staying at Miss Shinozaki." Miss Nakashima said.

"Agreed" said King Mochida.

"The kidnappers only go after the best servant, princess, and princes." I said and soon the meeting came to an end. And we left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse party.**

Ayumi pov.

"Morning ma'am" My personal maid exclaimed as she walked by. I noticed she had blankets draped over her arms. She walked past me into my room.

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised.

" I got orders to prepare your room for a sleep over." she answered.

"What!? I did no such thing." I answered.

"You didn't but your parents did." She answered. She then shut the door to my room. Leaving me gaping at the door.

"Hmph. How rude of her." I said.

*Time skip*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own corpse party.**

Ayumi pov.

After a long while. Everyone was in my room. Yet none of us knew what was going on.

"Hey! Does anyone want to tell stories?" I asked. They all nodded in reply.

"Who is going to go first?" Naomi asked. She was getting really close to Satoshi. At this point I was utterly and entirely jealous of her.

"I'll go first." I cried.

Yoshiki just shook his head. I was about to start. When a huge explosion and yelling began down stairs. We all scream. At this point I wished my parents were home. The door burst open. Behind it stood my most trusted maid.

"Mistress we are under attack. All of you stay in this room. Do not open the door." She said. All the girls in the room began to shiver. My maid left after awhile. We all began to push the furniture in the room in front of the door. The boys began to search the room for any escape routes.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but we're pretty much trapped in here." Morshige exclaimed. Tiny Yuka pushed closer to me. She was scared.

More screaming could be heard. It was definitely getting closer. It suddenly went quite. A knock on the door was heard. But no one moved to answer it. A voice was heard from the other side.

"We know your in there." It said it was utterly unfamiliar. Slight giggles could be heard from the other side of the door. It began to creak open. And gray eyes peaked in. Yuka full on scream.

 **well please review. Oh and thank you to my dear friend Meow cats r awesome!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Yuka pov.

My scream echoed off the walls. That's when everything went black.

Ayumi pov.

Yuka fainted. I guess it was as to much for her. The door was slowly creaking open. A man with black hair slipped in a wicked smile on his face. Satoshi cowered in the corner. Naomi looked at him expectantlyl,but he did nothing. I also began to look at him expectantly. Seiko and Yoshiki stood in front of all of us while Mrs. Yui looked around the room. Mrs. Yui grabbed onto my bed breaking the posts off. She then handed Yoshiki and Seiko a piece. All three charged forward trying to protect us. They collapsed a few minutes ladder tired and beaten. Mayu screamed burying her face against Morshige. Some sort of container shattered on the ground. Gas filled the room and everything went black. Tears ran down my face slowly I wasn't even able to tell Yoshiki I loved him. I don't want to die.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own corpse party.**

Ayumi pov.

I woke up laying on a cold wooden floor. I carefully looked around. Then down at my clothes. I then realised that I wasn't in my gorgeous long gown any more. I was now wearing a ripped and torn gown. It was black with dirt and some yucky sticky stuff. I soon realized what it was. It was blood. Fresh blood. I looked even harder to see if I could find Yoshiki. He was no where to be found. I really wished more than anything that he was alive. Oh god he can't be dead. Just thinking about it made my hair on the back of my neck stick up. I quickly thought about something else. Where in the hell am I? It was obvious that I was no longer at my home. Something stirred in the darkness. I stood up and walked over quickly. The person laying on the ground had brown hair. It was definitely a boy. In his arms was a black haired girl.

"Satoshi!" I yelled. He then woke up.

"Shinozaki?" He asked puzzled as to why I had yelled his name. Yuka stirred now. She sat up. Her outfit was much the same as mine. Satoshi wore bloody woolen trousers. And a white shirt. But the shirt didn't look as white as it should. It had far to many blood stains to be called white.

 **Sorry I could not update very fast. I've been having a bit of trouble sorry qnd also I'm very sorry that this chapter was short so bye. Oh and if you want more updates please Review .**

 **PS**

 **Thank you for your continuous support . Also I would like to thank the readers who never gave up on me . Then there's the fact that I'm horrible person and I keep waiting on edge and I cannot write a lot or I get bored . So please I beg of you please update . This is been redpandamanda signing out. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own corpse party**

Morshige pov.

" Mayu. MAYU WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed. No matter how hard I screamed. I could not hear an answer. I stood up and began to feel around. NOTHING! Oh god Mayu where are you? Please be ok. I cried into my hands. Out side the door footsteps could be heard. The door began to creak open. A young boy stood there in the doorway.

"Oh you must be the new victims Sachiko brought here. My name is Kourosaki I've been here for awhile." The boy said. He looked worried for me. I didn't know what he meant when he said awhile though. Then I realised it. I finally recognized him.

"Kourosaki you mean...

 **Thanks for staying with me. KAY Bye for now. Leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own corpse party. But as of this point I really wish I did. ;) Anyway thank you for sticking with me so far.**

Naomi pov.

Waking up to Seiko groping me wasn't too unusual. The thing that was unusual was our clothes and the girl in the red glasses leaning up against the wall. Seiko seemed to still be asleep. Which meant I would have to be very careful not to wake her. The girl next to the other one had light brown wavy hair. I quickly recognized them as princess Sayaka Ooue and princess Naho Saenoki. Both were giggling. They hadn't even noticed us sitting there. I finally moved Seiko off of me. I looked down at my bloody new clothes and then back to Seiko. I slowly walked towards them. I could tell they were in deep conversation. I tapped on Naho's shoulder and she slowly turned towards me. Her eyes looked like they should be on a dead fish. I held back a scream. Sayaka had her own blood leaking down her face. I wanted to run away. They were dead. It was obvious to me. Panicked spread across my face.

"Nooooo!" I screamed falling back. Seiko sat up slowly looking at me. Then to the girls. Just catching a glimpse of them had her joining my scream. I pushed my self farther away from them. They began to smile it was completely creepy. I stood up running towards Seiko. I quickly grabbed her hand and rushed towards the door. I threw it open refusing to look back. We didn't have time to think as we rushed away from the girls. Horror never leaving my face.

 **Sorry I took for ever to post this please Read and review this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own corpse party.**

Mrs. Yui pov.

Yet another scream echoed off the walls. This one I recognized as Naomi's . After I left that horrid room all I was able to hear was screams. I was completely worried about the servants and royalty put in my care. That's when I heard laughter. It sounded familiar but, I couldn't remember whose it was. This fact made me really curious. And I began to follow the laughter. A door of broken and splintered wood stood in front of me.

I put my hand on the handle which wasn't any difference then the door. It made a creaking sound as I pushed it open. It got stuck. Which lead to me having to push harder. I could still hear the laughter which meant that who ever was in there hadn't noticed me yet. It finally opened to a bright room lit with way to many candles. In the center of the room. I saw Mayu talking with two children. In which looked kinda creepy. I could tell that they were no longer living. Which lead me to the fact that I had to get Mayu out of there.

"Mayu! " I said. And she turned to look at me. She looked startled. Her eyes were wide. Until she realised that it was me.

"Oh hey Mrs. Yui! I didn't notice you there. " She smiled as she talked. I looked at her then at the tiny girls. One of them was wearing a pink dress completely stained in blood. While the other was wearing a yellow dress. The first o e was missing the top of her head. While the other was missing eye.

Panicked crossed my face now that my suspicion was confirmed.

"Mayu get away from them!" I shouted without even thinking. She looked very confused.

"Huh?" She said. And then to my horror she was pulled into the air.

"Noooo! Put her down." I screamed. They didn't even look at me. I rushed forward but, was flung backwards. That's when I heard her heart wrenching scream echo. As she was pulled out of the room. The came the loud thud. I rushed out of the room and there on the wall was the remains of Mayu. I fell to my knees tears rowling down my face. As I remembered my princess Mayu smiling at me.

"Mayuuuuuuuuu!" I screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I don't own corpse party.**

Yoshiki pov.

I could hear Mrs. Yui's voice echoing down the hallway. It sounded distressed and very desperate. I wondered what had happened to cause that. But I could not linger on that. I still had to find Mistress Ayumi. I had promised to protect her. Not only that but I most likely would be hanged If I went back without her. And then there is the crush on her. I didn't believe she was dead. She was to stubborn for that. Especially if Satoshi was with her. She would probably try to show off.

I didn't mind the bloody clothes. But I did mind the bodies which were scattered across the floor everywhere I go. I didn't want to attract unwanted attention. I only wanted to find my friends and get out. Maybe help anyone else who also ended up here. That's when I ran into an unfamiliar person. He had black hair and a purple jacket laid across his shoulder.

 **Sorry for procrastinating. Hehe. Any way review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I don't own corpse party.**

Yuka pov.

"Oniichan I'm scared!" I cried as I tugged on Ayumi's shirt. We had only just left the room. When we had been met with a corpse. Its skin was no more and that's all Yuka wants to say. The entire place was dark and maze like. Ayumi kept whining and holding on to oniichan like he would disappear if she let go. Her desperation seemed to turn to insanity and then back again. There was a crazy look in her eyes at times. It made me want to run the other direction. It didn't help that I needed to pee either. My bladder bothered me to no end as I walked.

"Uhhh Yuma needs to pee!" I whined. That's when we heard a gurgling sound.

"Ghb...I ahk!"

Mrs. Yui pov.

I wondered helplessly through the school. I couldn't concentrate on anything around me. I realised by now that I could not bring Mayu back. Death was her final destination and the last thing she saw being this place. Not even her love Morshege. He would be devastated at the news. The kingdom has lost its queen all because of me. And I will be hanged for it.

"I LET PRINCESS MAYU DIE!" I screamed as I wandered down hall after hall. I couldn't help myself as I began to laugh like a maniac. My laugh echoing down the hallway. The ground seemed to shake with my sorrow as I walked. While every corpse looked like my princess and every shadow her murders.

 **Sorry for the long wait here is the new cchapter. Review if you want a longer chapter next time. Also thank you my loyal readers**

 **~redpandamanda1 out~**


End file.
